The Love Affair
by FireHawk01
Summary: [MULTI-CHAPTER] There's you, there's me and then, there's carving in between us. We crave for what we can't have.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

* * *

 **~ The _love Affair_ ~**

 _ **There's you, there's me and then, there's carving in between us. We crave for what we can't have.**_

 **"One more."** I said after finishing my nineteenth shot. It's late and I have been sitting their drinking. My foggy memories, I see them in flashes, she is laughing. The echoes, those faint images, they torture me! And I drink, I drink to remember. And I remember to punish myself of the mistakes I made. I let her go, that was all my fault. I am meant to be punished!

The bar is crowded, some are regular customers, some are new but no one cares. They concern for their entertainment only. I look around, writing for my drink. Drunk people everywhere. Drunk people dancing. Drunk people making out. The waitress giving fake-laughs on the sexual compliments given to them by nasty looking men. What do you expect a bar to be like?

I stand, time to go! While the way out, I saw myself in the mirror. Grown hairs, unshaved face, I smell awfully sweaty, and dirty clothes! Not a step far from a street beggar. As I step out, the sky began to pour down. Ah! Great. I don't take my car. I walk down the road, drenched, cold and drunk!

 **New day, new delights!**

It's 16th of October. I wake up with a heavy head! Hangover I guess. I must have been drinking too much. I have lost my counts now. It's one year, one complete year. On this date, a year back, I lost her. I feel empty. I have to go meet her at her grave! I need to look good otherwise she must be angry.

I stand in my window to look the rising sun spread its rays across the sky. I yaw, taking some neat clothes out of the cupboard, I step in the bathroom. As I let the water run down my body, I remember when we shared out baths. I shaved, put on some neat clothes and applied her favorite perfume. i speeded to The St. Mary Graveyard. On the way I stop to florist to buy her a bunch of white flowers. She would love it.

I reach the graveyard and step inside. Her grave is in the deep center of grave. Graves don't scare me anymore. I go to hers, sit there and spend half of my day with her. I talk about our precious moments, our four month baby and the news around the world.

Its evening and I must go to the office. I say her good-bye and drive towards the 24/7 Security and Protection, a private security company. Did I introduced myself? Oh, sorry!

I'm _Abhijeet Yadav_ , and I am looking for answers. The search of truth!

Something took her away from me. _Apeksha_ , my wife! She was my whole world. Now she's gone and I've been running down leads ever since.

It's a tough racket, most people don't believe that her death was not natural. And the cops? They don't give it a heck, why I know? Because I used to be one of them.

As I step into the office, I'm greeted by my workers. My secretary Varun approaches me.

" **Good evening sir!"** Varun said.

" **Evening."** I replied as I keep walking to the elevator. Varun follows.

Varun states my schedule. I have already missed two of my meetings since I took much longer at the graveyard. My next meeting is in a couple of minutes. I make my way to my cabin.

Feet upon my desk, a paperweight in my hand when a woman dressed in a plane shirt and denim pants step in.

I stand, smile well, try to smile and gesture her to sit. She takes a seat. I ask the office boy to get some drinks and I attend her. Feeling awkward, I ask her, **"What can I do for you?"**

" **Someone is trying to kill Me."** she replied.

" **And why would anyone do so?"**

" **I don't know. Perhaps he's after my money."**

" **Fair enough. We are willing to provide a security. But we haven't introduced yet."**

" **Tarika …** _ **Tarika Srivastava."**_

I clear my throat. **"You have any idea who could be behind this?"**

She doesn't answer right away, she shuddered. I pretend not to notice. Finally she spoke, " **I'm a part of India's Tender Companies. This business makes a lot of enemies, Mr. Yadav."**

I lean back on my chair, **"Call me Abhijeet."** I look straight at her face. I know she is going to explain herself.

" **A few weeks ago I got the tender for Birla Builders. Ever since I've been attacked twice. Once someone attacked my car but luckily I escaped with a few scratches. Then the second time I was attached during my sister's birthday party. Someone tried to shoot me but God's praise he missed."** She finished.

I leaned forward and made a steeple out of fingers. **"Looks like a pair of fortunate escapes."** I pause. **"Don't worry Miss Srivastava. I would personally get the best of our boys for your security."** She looks dissatisfied.

" **It's Tarika please."** She said.

" **Okay, don't worry Mi…. Tarika. You'll be fine**." She leaves. But I keep thinking about her over and over. I don't know how to name my feelings but I fell attracted to her. Ever since Apeksha's death, I have never have any relationship with any girl. I feel if I'd do it, I would be cheating my wife. With unnamed emotions, I head towards home.

Reaching there I am greeted by my friend, Daya. **"Hey buddy! How's the day?"** I ask as I made my way to the kitchen. I grab the wine bottle and a glass, also putting tea on fire. Daya drink occasionally, not always. I pour myself the drink and listen to Daya who stretched himself on the Sofa.

" **Hectic! The case that came today is a strange one. A wealthy man murdered in his mansion. No kids, no family, no friends. Lived alone. Being partially handicapped, he had everything delivered to his cottage. We were called by a delivery boy who used to deliver his every mail. Today he came to deliver a parcel to found the front door ajar. He suspected, went inside to check and found the man dead in his bathroom. No signs of forced entry, no fingerprints. Forensics yet to come. On the porch were two bottles of warm milk, two flower bouquets though the flowers were dried, Monday's newspaper, a catalog, flyers, and unopened mail from Monday.**

 **We got a list of his enemies but in vain. Upon investigation all of them were clear, don't know they hired anyone to kill him. His will says in case of his unnatural death, all his money is transferred to an Orphan Care Institute."**

I simply calculate and say, **"The newspaper delivery man is the killer."**

" **How do you supposed to know?"** Daya laterally jumped up. Curious nature!

" **The newspaper from Tuesday and Wednesday are missing. It simply indicates that the delivery person knew there was no one there to read it."** I say as I pour Daya his tea. Daya spoke.

" **You are a genius man. Why did you just resigned. You should come back."**

" **You know very well, Daya! I have reason."** My mood turned off as I once again remember the ghosts of my past. Clearly our conversation has changed the topic. In two hours Daya leave and I go to the bed room for napping.

I stretched myself on the master bed and close my eyes. The A. C. is set to 16 degrees. I have to pull up the comforter. I sleep, I sleep to dream about my woman. But I hate getting flashbacks from things I don't like.

 _She is in my Office and I can't move my eyes away from her. Her face is covered by tendrils of hair. As I step towards him, her lips arch to smile. I gently put the hair at the back of her ears. She looks up, slowly and I whisper, "Apeksha!"_

 _But to my surprise, she isn't her. It's Miss Shrivastava._

I wake up suddenly. I am drenched, and breathing rapidly. How can my dreams be of someone else? I am confused. I pour myself a glass of water and gulp it. After relaxing I sleep again.

* * *

Today's quote:

 **Don't cry over the past, it's gone. Don't stress about the future, it hasn't arrived. Live in the present and make it beautiful.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi I am back with a new story. I'll only continue if all of you guys Interact through reviews of course because I lose my interests when I feel no one's interested so I expect to get the same warm response which I got on my first AbhiRika. Thanks!

And about updates, once in a week! May delay according to the circumstances!

I have decided not to add intense intimate scenes so the ratings will be K+ only.

Stay blessed!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 _This is a work of fiction. I do not own the cast. Every real ones belong to Reviews their real life. And every fake ones belong to Reviews their fake appearance. The incidents, and locations portrayed herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Any unauthorized duplication and / or distribution of this art without permission are totally restricted._

* * *

 __ **~ The Love Affair ~**

Miss Srivastava has invited me over to her annual party. It's a great opportunity for me to observe and analyze but I am not accustomed to attend parties and that stuff. But you might have heard that "Devotion to duty is the highest form of worship of God."

I have a tuxedo which I rarely wear now. I used to wear it when Apeksha and I went on dates. She loved those dates though I was not much romantic and creative. She always said that I am a hard to understand. Not all can tolerate me.

As I am still engrossed in my pool of thought, I notice Suhani's going out with that same boy again.

" **Suhani!"** I stop her but she is an arrogant little girl. Well not little, she's 17.

She turns deaf ear to me, **"SUHANI!"** this time I make sure that she responds.

" **What?"** she turns on her heals.

" **Where are you going?"** I ask her. After all, she's my responsibility. I know we rarely meet but Suhani is my daughter. I can't let her room around with some jerks.

" **That's none of your business Mr. Yadav."** Her tone is bitter.

" **It's dad!"** I am sick of her Mr. Yadav thing. We don't talk much but very time we talk, she's cold towards me.

" **No Mr. Yadav. My dad died with my mom's death. Now I only see an alcoholic and a womanizer trapped in my dad's body."** She's so mean.

I am infuriated. **"Behave Suhani!"** But she has already gone with her boyfriend, Rajneesh. **"I hate that guy, Rajneesh!"**

" **You are so sick!"** saying this she steps out.

" **Suhaniiii…."** I yelled from behind. Well, she didn't said anything wrong. I have started smoking, I'm an active alcoholic and….. Not knowing what to do, I grab a cigarette and start smoking.

 **Evening Time**

I arrive at the party. **"What a waste of money!"** looking at those bright lights I think. I hate lights. I am scared of lights. Darkness is my friend. Normal people have no idea how beautiful darkness is!

My trail of thoughts is broken by Miss Srivastava! **"Mr. Yad…. I mean Abhijeet."** She smiled.

 _ **aise na mujhe tum dekho**_

 _ **seene se laga loonga**_

Again I am mesmerized by her beauty. Wearing the dusky pink evening gown with her hair tied in a bun, she looks angelic. As she says my name, I look at her lips. Cherry red lipstick, I want to kiss those lips. I jerk my head!

 _ **tumko main chura loonga tumse**_

 _ **dil mein chhupa loonga**_

" **Hi!"** I greet back.

" **I am glad you came!"**

" **It's just my duty Miss Tarika."**

" **Please step inside!"**

I and she went in. A pretty sort of rich people affairs! I see a lot of businessmen, industrialists and many others! Let's begin, I think. **"Perhaps the killer tries one more time."** I'm ready! Going in one corner, I once again check my gun which I am hiding in my tux. Barrel's full!

Once again Tarika comes to me. She's holding two glasses! She offers me one.

" **Left Bank Bordeaux! World-class party and the world-class wine. Great for making the people came back!"** I accept the glass.

" **Good knowledge of wines!"** she admire.

" **Wine's my best friend!"**

" **Woah!"** she takes a sip. **"Abhijeet I am scared. I don't wanna die."**

" **Don't worry Tarika. I will do my best to find out that lunatic and beat the shit out of him."** I replied. She tried to hide her tears. In the next moment, I was having her head buried in my chest and my hand was caressing her head **. "Don't worry Tarika, you'll be okay."** I whispered. A voice came, pitch loud.

" **TARIKAAA!"**

Tarika turns. I notice the change in her expressions. The smile on her face vanished. I am sure she doesn't quite like the comer. Her anxiety was clearly visible.

" **A-aahan.."** her words are stammering. Then she compose herself. Realizing that I am noticing, she tried to cover up **. "Ahaan he is Mr. Yadav, the private investigator! And Abhijeet this is Ahaan Oberoi! He's my…."**

" **I am the boyfriend!"** Ahaan extends his hands. I accept, his hands are cold!

" **Excuse me Mr. Yadav. I would like some private moments with my girl!"** I notice Tarika's recklessness but he has the authority **. "Sure!"** I take the leave and Ahaan grabs her arm, almost drabbing her upstairs. I can see that she is not comfortable.

Every relationship has problems! I thought and left.

* * *

Upstairs in the room Ahaan was not in a pleasant mood.

" **I see you are getting close to him."** Ahaan said while crossing his legs as he sat.

" **It's not like that Ahaan."** Tarika was standing before him.

" **Then what is it like?"** He asked.

" **Ahaan why don't you understand. Abhijeet and I have no….."** Tarika tried to convince him.

He got up and pushed Tarika on the wall behind her. Pinning her to the wall he said, **"I was watched what happened out there. You think I am a fool?"** He grabbed her arm, tightly!

" **No!"** she felt the pain **. "You're thinking wrong. I…."**

" **You are mine. ONLY MINE!"** Aahan said sadistically. **"You dare walk out of my life! You understand?"** she kept mum, struggling to be free.

 **"Answer me?"**

" **Um-hmm! Leave. You're hurting me."** She began to struggle **. "Ah!"** Aahan left her. He reached for her ear. **"Tonight at home! Don't be late love."** Saying this he leaves a scared Tarika.

For some time she stays in, and after that she adjusts herself and join the party.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. AbhiRika lovers where are you? I can't find the AbhiRika spirit in FF!

Anyways I see some people liked it a lot and I am really very grateful for that. Thank you.

Abhijeet has a daughter of 17. How?

Who is Ahaan? What is Ahaan, a sadist or a crazy lover?

And the biggest mystery, who is behind Tarika's life?

Stay tuned to know!


End file.
